The game that crossed all boundaries
by Newzealandkiwi
Summary: Whilst on her way to the oppurtunity of her dreams, assistant to be Emmy Altava is not only kidnapped by humble scientis t Jean Descole but also blackmailed int o being his asisstant. A what if scenario in speculation in what could have h a pp e ned. Contains subtle hints of Descole x Emmy. This is my first story so please review! Credit to my friend for the clever title.


**Well this is my first story on fanfiction so please help me improve if you can. This story will contain subtle hints of some Descole x Emmy but not much until the end so please don't let that scare you off. I'd love it if you'd review, anonymous or not. Well without further ado, I give you the first chapter of my first story, 'The game that crossed all boundaries'.**

**I do not own Descole, Emmy or any other member of the Layton crew, Professor Layton and it's characters belong to Level 5...**

"What do you want from me?! Who...who the heck are you?!"

The brunette spat out every word, each filled with more hatred than the last. She was both aggravated and confused at the situation she'd been dealt. She had been travelling to London, no less than 5 minutes ago, on her way to what had seemed to be the perfect chance. A middle aged man named Dean Delmona had granted her opportunity to work for the one and only Professor Hershel Layton, London's finest gentleman. Of course she accepted the offer with great ambition, who knew what great adventures she'd get to endure? And with a handsome, young man too.

But who would of guessed that whilst she'd been minutes away from finally reaching Gressenheller University, that so suddenly she seemed to find herself in a situation that quite literally stopped her in her tracks. How foolish had she had been to have made it so easy to be kidnapped?! Especially by this lunatic, whom was presently looming over her...

"I, Miss Altava, am the great, humble scientist, Jean Descole. And I am in need of your help for my plan."

This lunatic.. or Jean Descole, seemed quite an egotistical and treacherous man in Emmy's eyes. Just one look at him said that he was out for causing trouble plus his choice of style seemed to only emphasise the fact. The first item of clothing to catch Emmy's eye, was the white boa resting atop of the man's broad shoulders. He also wore a rather extravagant cape over his lean figure, which covered practically all of his body. Not even much flesh was visible from his face for he wore a delicate white mask.

"Really? What sort of help?"

These words were muttered but still audible enough for the crazy scientist to hear. He was shocked at the fact that this girl didn't seem to care much for the fact he knew her name. However the thought was quickly pushed aside as he gave her his answer,

"You are going to be my personal assistant."

Emmy froze in shock. What sort of man had the nerve to not only kidnap a person but to also demand she be his personal assistant?! A man named Jean Descole, obviously. But who was Jean Descole? Surprisingly enough , Emmy already knew the answer to that. He was the man known famously for creating the vile schemes that Professor Layton would always put a stop to. In other words, he was London's one famous and well known villain. A villain Emmy should have avoided.

"And what if I don't want to be your personal assistant?"

Descole then let out a chuckle that began to irritate Emmy. Emmy Altava was never one for patience, no matter how much of a lady she'd always aimed to be.

"Emmy, my dear , who said that you actually had a choice in the matter?"

These were the only words the man could muster during his hectic form of laughter. Was Emmy going to be physically forced into being his assistant? She felt a smirk forming on her lips, no one could match Emmy Altava. Be it man or woman, when it came to competition she would always win. So what did this Descole have in mind?

"Oh, what makes you think that exactly?"

The brunette growled, putting emphasis on the word 'think'. There was no way on Earth she'd work for this man, especially if he really was Professor Layton's one arch enemy.

"Because if you don't..."

Emmy could see the scientist fumbling around his cape, eventually pulling out a fine, silver sword. After letting Emmy stare in awe, mouth gaping at the blade, Descole slowly drew the sword over to Emmy's neck. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"I'd be more than pleased to send you to your death."

It was then that Emmy realised how serious the whole scenario had been. Her thoughts were all over the place , after all this was the matter of life and death. The pounding in her heart increased rapidly as she felt the sharp blade pressurizing her neck. She could see traces of blood decorating the tip of the sword...

"Fine! P-please don't-"

As soon as the words reached Descole, he quickly withdrew his sword as fast as he had drawn it out in the first place. It seemed quite a surprise to poor Emmy. Actually, in a sick way, it was almost as if he'd scratched her neck to just toy with her.

"Humph... Now that's a good girl."

Emmy sighed in defeat. She was not only devastated at the fact that she had been blackmailed into being Descole's right hand man...woman, she was also missing the chance to be Professor Layton's assistant. Her thoughts were interrupted swiftly enough when the calm man spoke again,

"I guess you have several questions you would like to ask me so I will tell you your situation at hand. You are going to be my personal assistant obviously, and you will help me with my plans. However, I also want you to go under cover for me as well. I know that you have recently accepted the offer to be Layton's assistant, so just act normal around him and remember to collect as much information as you can, understood?"

It was quite a lot to take in all at once. And it hurt Emmy to think of what she was getting into, she was going to have to betray her idol for an idiots petty plan though it wasn't like she had any say in the matter.

"Okay. I'll do it. But only because I have to."

Even with his face masked it was clear to Emmy that what she'd just said seemed to sadden the man before her. As if he didn't want her to be unhappy with their current arrangement.

"But as I pity you a little, I'll be nice. As you have many of my rules to obey, I'll let you make one of your own. Just one though. I'll abide by it for the same length of time you stay as my assistant."

Descole saw how the young brunette's face lit up slightly, filled with some hope.

"So I can make my own rule? And it can be about anything?"

He also noticed how her voice sped up when she became happier of his idea.

"That is what I just said, Miss Altava."

The man watched Emmy ponder over what rule to set. She could of easily found so many loopholes and Descole wouldn't have given a damn about it. However she chose something which Descole would have never considered had it not been for Miss Altava's rule.

"I don't want you trying anything remotely romantic on me."

The young man froze in shock. This girl could have chosen her freedom for heaven's sake! But instead she chose... to push his affection away. Well if he had any affection, that is. Descole knew that her rule would never make a difference to his plans and was a little amused by the fact that Emmy just made it easier.

"A very strange choice Altava, but I must oblige..."

He paused.

"...may I ask for reasoning though?"

Emmy smiled. It wasn't a smirk nor forced happiness, it was indeed genuine glee.

"Well it's hard to explain really. But I do suppose I could tell you this. You treat our scenario as a mere game, well, I guess I will too. And since we're playing a game here, it would be ever so boring to cheat just as it's begun."

**Well that's it for now guys! I hope you like it so far as I have alot more planned for these two. Please, if you have spare time, review and help me improve my writing skills as I'd like to be the best writer I can be. Thank you for reading and keep writing! **

**-Newzealandkiwi xxx**


End file.
